


Discovery

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [43]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Ark of hope left by the x-men is a very familiar ship
Series: Journey Through Time [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695
Kudos: 1





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Discovery

“So we finally arrived at this hill and nothing is here,” Scorch said angrily. “Here we are in the middle of enemy territory and there isn’t a single thing worth finding.” He could tell the other man was just venting but he didn’t care to listen to him complain any more. He wanted to find a nice isolated place where he and Jamie could be alone together for a while.

“Your wrong,” Rachel said shocking him. “I can’t believe it is here but it is.” She then walked over to the cliff face. “I would know that ship anywhere even buried under all this debris.” She placed her hands against the hill and it began to move and shift forming a tunnel down into the rock. “Come on everyone the Starjammer is here.”

He could see the confusion on their traveling companions faces but he couldn’t help but smile. “You mean we might actually get a decent place to sleep tonight?” He said picturing the rooms in the ship from the few times he’d been on it. “Assuming anything still works of course.”

“There’s something else inside it something familiar but it doesn’t make much sense.” Rachel said as she led the way and then she looked back at Nate. “Do you feel it Nate there’s a presence in the ship and it feels familiar?”

“Yes, someone has merged their minds with the ship most likely a telepath,” Nate said form behind him. “They seem to recognize us and are powering up the ship.” He iced up then in order to be ready. He could sense the other X-men and the X-faces also getting ready.

They arrived at the hatch of the ship and it opened to reveal a hologrpahic projection of a familiar face. “Hello X-men it has been too long,” Sage said with a slight smile. “When the Witness told me to shut down all my systems to avoid damage from Magneto’s EMP, I did not think it would take so long for Gambit, Iceman, Archangel and Rachel Grey to come trigger my awakening.”

“How did you get like this Sage,” Rachel asked before anyone else could speak up. “I can feel your psycic presence but it is merged with the Starjammer?” He had to admit he was curious but there were so many more important questions.

“I was helping coordinate our attempt to fight back against the Sentinels when the ship was shot down.” Sage said as images began to play of Sentinels everywhere. “I was hooked to a Cerebro unit wired into the ships core at the time and severely injured I managed to merge my psyche with the ship’s core through that connection.”

“Look this ship thing can it be moved?” Scorch asked speaking up for the first time. “It is sitting in the middle of Clan Hellfire’s territory and we need to get it away from here before their leader sends his forces after us none of us can stand against him.”

“The ship will be capable of flight in six weeks now that auto repair systems are back up and running,” Sage said as the display changed to a technical readout he couldn’t understand. “Can you provide cover against this leader until repairs are complete?” He frowned as he realized they’d be gone before the ship could be finished so they couldn’t even help out.

“No we can’t there is no way we can stand against Bogan’s forces for that long,” Scorch said. He heard Rachel gasp in shock and saw a dark look on her face and the holographic face of Sage. He only vaguely recalled who Bogan was but a glance at most of the others showed they knew.

“Can the ship be moved by Rachel and me,” Nate said speaking up. “I can clear way the Earth no problem but will the ship hold together if Rachel and I lift it?” He could hear the urgency in the other man’s voice.

The readings on the screen began to move and change and Sage looked deep in thought. “Yes, if we focus on structural integrity we can have the ship ready to be moved by the two of you in seventy two hours.” 

“Then we need to get started,” Sam said and then turned toward Scorch. “Get anyone who can follow directions in here to start working and set up some guards we need a warning if they find us.” He could tell the other man wanted to object but when the red head put her hand on his arm he nodded and left. 

He glanced over at Jamie and sighed looks like they weren’t going to get any chances for some time alone for the next three days. He really didn’t want to meet this Bogan character since Rachel was still standing there frozen in absolute terror.

The End.


End file.
